


How It's Done

by SleepsWithCoyotes



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archival Fic, Community: kink_bingo, Don't copy to another site, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepsWithCoyotes/pseuds/SleepsWithCoyotes
Summary: Giving Hakkai what he wants.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	How It's Done

**Author's Note:**

> Back to working on moving stuff over from the spambot...this one's from my 2009 blackout kink_bingo card.

If he'd been thinking about it, he'd never have done it. Not for the sake of his own reputation, so much-- _his_ rep had always been with the ladies, which made it sort of superfluous now--but Hakkai's didn't need the tarnish that rumors of being Gojyo's fuckbuddy would smear him with. Gojyo would just be proving years of speculation true; Hakkai would be a respected healer getting it rough on the side.

Stupid, really. He'd just made one tiny slip, because Hakkai had been teasing him all day with that prim and proper front until he'd thrown an arm around the man's neck, dragged him close and licked his ear, both of them grinning like idiots. Well, technically he'd been laughing and Hakkai's mouth was curved in a feline smile, but if you averaged them together, that was two idiot grins and neither of them paying attention to the fact that they were in the middle of the marketplace with half the town staring on.

The pretty girl who ran the fruit stand on their left had gasped loud enough for him to hear it, and that was when he'd realized that they were well and truly outed. And, well, hell. Pride being what it was, when Hakkai didn't immediately shrug him off, he kept his arm right where it was, casual-like, slung around Hakkai's neck in a friendly display that wouldn't have rated a second glance before the whole licking incident.

And he must've done something right, because he got nailed to the mattress as soon as they got home, which was a pretty positive state of affairs. Because Hakkai was always _willing_ , sure, but how often did he step up and climb into the driver's seat, as it were? Not often enough, as far as Gojyo was concerned. So everything was fucking _peachy_.

Until.

"I don't get it," he muttered, pacing the confines of Sanzo's office while the prick eyed him like he was some sort of amazing dancing worm: interesting, unexpected, but not something you wanted in your office for long. "One night he's wild for it, and the next it's 'not tonight, I have a headache.' I mean, the man can bring the dead back to life. A _headache_?"

Sanzo shrugged. A year ago, he'd have snapped at Gojyo to pull his head out of Hakkai's ass because they had more important shit to deal with. A shrug was Sanzo getting mellow in his old age. "Maybe you're just doing it wrong."

Still as big a prick as ever, though; that was their Sanzo.

"Wha-- _fuck_ no, I'm _not_ doing it wrong!" Gojyo sputtered, fighting the urge to wipe the smirk right off Sanzo's face. "Are you sure the monkey's not around?"

Sanzo snorted. "You'd really rather whine about your sex life to Goku?"

"Hey, why not? He's keeping _your_ ass happy."

Sanzo huffed, the glint in his eyes going practically evil. Aw, fuck. Now that he'd gone and ruffled Sanzo's feathers, his chances of getting anything worthwhile out of the man had just flown out the window.

"Well, sounds like you've got everything figured out," Sanzo all but purred at him. "You let me know how that works out for you."

"Fuck. C'mon, Sanzo--if you know something, give."

Violet eyes rolled briefly heavenward, which stung just a little bit more when it came from a Sanzo, even this crappy excuse for one. "Look, why don't you try giving the man what he wants for a change?" Sanzo growled. "Now get out of here. I've got two more sutras to find happy homes for, and I don't have time to play marriage counselor."

Gojyo stalked out in a huff, too pissed to ask what Sanzo meant by 'giving Hakkai what he wanted.' He already did, didn't he? He'd stuck with the man even after they came back from India, shacking up with him again like there was nothing more natural. He'd even left the ladies strictly alone, though who could blame him with Hakkai waiting in his bed? And even the little things--like bringing home a book he thought Hakkai would like, or dinner so Hakkai wouldn't have to cook--he was doing those too. So what the hell was he missing?

He wasn't really doing it wrong...was he?

Hakkai had his sleeves rolled up and a wet cloth in hand when Gojyo came home, smelled faintly of soap and sun and kissed him back with a preoccupied air. "How was Sanzo?" he asked, wiping down the kitchen table as Gojyo went for a beer.

"That shitty priest? Bitchy as ever," he grumbled, taking his bottle to the couch.

Hakkai left off his cleaning and followed him, leaning in the doorway with his arms folded comfortably. "So things must be going well. Did you happen to see Goku?"

"No. His Bitchiness had him running errands or something. Told Sanzo to bring the monkey along to dinner sometime, though."

"Good." Hakkai didn't ask why Gojyo had wanted to see Sanzo, or why he'd chosen a day when Hakkai would be busy with his budding medical practice. He just wandered over to set down an ashtray by Gojyo's elbow before he even reached for his cigarettes and...slid onto Gojyo's lap with the sort of smile Gojyo hadn't seen for days. Lacing his fingers behind Gojyo's neck, he leaned in for a slow lick at Gojyo's lower lip, nudging his mouth open and melting him right into the couch with a thorough, unhurried kiss.

"Nh," Gojyo groaned, tipping his head back as Hakkai left his mouth to make a meal of his throat. "Missing the...missing the monkey already, huh?"

"I miss both our friends," Hakkai corrected him mildly. Gojyo would have laughed over the idea of anyone in their right mind missing Sanzo--and Goku was clearly not in his right mind, so he didn't count--only Hakkai was working on the buttons of his shirt, and it only seemed polite that he pay attention and return the favor.

His own shirt was on the floor, Hakkai's hanging open from his shoulders, when the frantic knock on the door startled them apart. Startled Gojyo, anyway; Hakkai just sat back with an apologetic smile. "Stay right there," he said, easing off Gojyo's lap and heading for the door. "This shouldn't take long."

Swallowing a frustrated sigh, Gojyo leaned forward, reaching for his shirt when a sudden realization stopped him dead. Hakkai looked so casual he'd almost missed it: chin up, hands calmly doing up one, maybe two buttons on his shirt and running a desultory hand through his mussed hair. Enough to look decent, certainly, but falling just shy of the usual picture of complete professionalism he usually projected. Most people might overlook it, assume that anyone would be more relaxed when surprised at home, but Gojyo knew better. Something was definitely up.

_Give the man what he wants_ , Sanzo had hinted, and _Stay right there_ , Hakkai had said.

Uncertain, half convinced he'd gotten the whole thing wrong, Gojyo shrugged into his shirt without doing it up and sat back slowly, all but hiding behind his forgotten beer as Hakkai answered the door.

He'd seen the young woman on the other side a few times now, but not in any way that he could be nervous about. Unlike half the girls in town, this one wasn't making up exotic symptoms for the chance to snare a husband with good prospects. This one already had a husband and a kid to boot, and it was the kid that had brought her around now three times in the last week. Fevers or breaking out in spots or something; Gojyo had stopped listening once he worked out she was happily married.

She had sharp eyes, he'd give her that. She noticed Hakkai's disheveled state at once, but it was just so plausibly innocent, she looked more chagrined than embarrassed. "I'm so sorry to bother you," she said with an apologetic smile, frazzled from too many days of too little sleep. "You said if the tea didn't help...."

"Of course," Hakkai said smoothly. Gojyo didn't need to see his face to hear the kind smile in his voice. "Let me write up a prescription for you. If you'll take it by the apothecary, he can fill it for you in no time."

Her shoulders slump in instant relief. "Thank you _so_ much. I know it's later than your usual hours...."

"It's no trouble at all," Hakkai replied, walking away but leaving the door wide open. It wasn't like he could invite her in, not with two men inside the house and one of them Gojyo, and--

Her eyes followed Hakkai with the eager anticipation of a mother sensing hope--and possibly a nap--on the horizon, and they nearly passed over Gojyo entirely. Belatedly registering his presence, her eyes snapped back to meet his, a polite smile jerking up the corners of her mouth reflexively. There was nothing particularly scandalous about where he was sitting or how he was dressed--he often wore his shirts open, sprawled wherever and however he liked unless Hakkai prodded him into making a better impression--but he caught the way her eyes flickered as the question popped into her head, quickly stifled but not so easily dismissed. Which was sort of funny, because surely the whole town had to know what they were getting up to by now, but maybe seeing was believing.

At any moment, he expected doubt to turn to shock, shock into disgust, and then Hakkai would be out a customer. _Any_ minute now.

"Here you are," Hakkai said, and she blinked away an uncertain frown, automatically taking the slip of paper he offered. "This should soothe the itching, but be sure to let me know if his symptoms get any worse. It's better for him to develop a natural immunity, but I can take care of any complications that might arise."

"Of course," she said, breaking into a grateful smile, all other questions forgotten. "What do I owe you for...?"

"It's quite all right," Hakkai said with a sweet little smile. "You don't owe me a thing."

Gojyo held his breath as Hakkai shut the door behind her and cast a look over his shoulder, and he let it out on a soft, relieved chuckle as green eyes went straight to the wide strip of skin Gojyo had left on display, that smile widening in slow anticipation. Oh, yeah. He was going to get nailed for this one. He just wanted to make absolutely certain he knew the reason why.

"You know she's going to be thinking about this later," he said as Hakkai stole his beer and set it down on the coffee table, climbing back into his lap and pinning his arms when he tried to reach for the man. Never mind that he was pretty sure the lady would have waked, head high, through a drunken orgy to get that prescription. "Mr. Perfect looking a little less than pristine. My fine self, all ready and available."

"Nn," Hakkai hummed against his neck, tracing wet, sucking kisses down to the hollow of his throat.

Gojyo laughed and tilted his chin up when Hakkai growled at him for being slow. "Mm, yeah. If she'd come any later, she'd have gotten a real show. You okay with that? Letting her see me waiting here for you, hard for you," he breathed as Hakkai bit down on his shoulder, "my dick out and wet from your mouth."

Hakkai liked that idea, rolling his hips and thrusting against his stomach, and fuck, those pants had to go. Only Hakkai was fucking strong, and the hands pinning his wrists to the back of the couch were clutching harder, not letting up.

"Maybe I'd have already come for you," he murmured, nudging his own hips up in answer. "Maybe you'd use your hand at the end, and maybe I wouldn't tell you if it got a little messy, and I got a bit right here," he purred, bending his head to flick the tip of his tongue along Hakkai's collarbone. "And then she'd see you wearing my mark."

Another growl, shaky, almost a moan, and Hakkai thrust harder, practically rutting against him. Grinning, Gojyo nuzzled against the side of his neck, licking his way up to mouth carefully at Hakkai's limiter, the ear cuffs tingling faintly under his tongue. "Mm. Or maybe you'd fist us both off, hmm? You'd be in my lap, just like now, and you'd take us both in hand. Hard and fast, because anyone could come by at anytime, and you'd be so into it, you wouldn't even notice the knock at the door."

"Actually," a too-familiar voice drawled over the click of a lighter, "I'm pretty sure you're the one that didn't notice the knock."

He didn't quite yelp or scramble to his feet, but fuck, that _was_ Sanzo leaning there in the doorway, the wide-open doorway, where anyone walking by could glance right in and see them. It sent a squirmy feeling of embarrassment and panic rippling through his stomach, but Sanzo was eyeing him with a look that clearly said he was only being nice because Hakkai annoyed him fractionally less than anyone but Goku, so he'd better fucking make the most of it.

Which was bullshit, of course, because Sanzo would learn how to "hold nothing" right about the time someone pried his cold, dead fingers off the lot of them, but this would be a really lousy time to start an argument with Mr. Holy Pants.

Hakkai's gaze didn't waver, centered only on him. That look was still wild but also wary now, waiting for Gojyo to say wait, enough, playtime's over. Only he could see that to Hakkai it wasn't a game, that he needed this, needed a witness, maybe, to make whatever this was between them real. He wondered if it had anything to do with Kanan, because she'd been his sister and they'd had to hide it. He wondered if it had anything to do with _him_ , what it looked like to Hakkai that they didn't hold hands or kiss in public because he hadn't wanted to make Hakkai look bad. Or maybe there wasn't any deep reason behind it, and Hakkai just liked to be watched.

When he didn't shove Hakkai off his lap, the wary look faded, a half-smile taking its place. The man still looked like he was waiting for something, though, so Gojyo grinned back up at him, sheepish but willing, and said, "C'mon, Hakkai. Show Sanzo how it's done."

Hakkai shuddered, eyes closing on a strangled breath, but one hand left Gojyo's wrists to tear at both their pants. He hissed himself when Hakkai pulled him out, rocking up so that his erection slid alongside Hakkai's, biting his lip as a warm, strong hand curled around them both. "Oh, yeah," he groaned, "just like that. Don't be shy. Let Sanzo hear how much you like it."

That wrung a moan out of Hakkai, a low, ragged sound that went straight to his cock. Releasing his other wrist, Hakkai hooked a hand around the back of Gojyo's neck for leverage, thrusting against Gojyo and into the tight curl of his own fist. Running his hands up under Hakkai's shirt, Gojyo toyed with the thought of peeling it off the man, but he didn't know quite how far Sanzo's patience would stretch, and anyway, the sight of that broad, naked back was _his_ , damn it. At least while it was flexing under his hands, smooth muscle and pale skin warm beneath his palms.

Hakkai was panting now, breath hitching as a cart rolled by just outside, but Gojyo was the only one who dared a look. Just a farmer coming back from market, laughing with his wife, eyes drawn briefly to the anomaly of a Sanzo in full regalia standing outside such a humble door. That guy was definitely going to want a look inside, and maybe it was dark enough in the house compared to the early evening light that he wouldn't be able to see what was going on, but maybe he'd see them just fine.

A sudden "Kyuu!" saved them, the horses snorting and shying as a miniature dragon sailed just past their ears and over Sanzo's shoulder. The farmer turned back to his animals just in time, and though Jeep backwinged briefly in startlement at seeing them together on the couch, the little dragon cheeped something long-suffering and disappeared into the kitchen without stopping. What the hell. Jeep was used to them.

But now there were footsteps pounding up the road, beelining for their door, and Hakkai gave it up with a muffled shout as someone clattered in past Sanzo and skidded to a stop.

"Hey, guys!" Goku cried cheerfully, and if it was weird to watch Hakkai shake and shudder against him with that energetic greeting still echoing in the air, it was weirder still to find that his own dick _hadn't_ shriveled, that he wasn't put off at all by how crowded the house had gotten and that he was coming _now_ , thank you very much, and not even a monkey in the room was going to stop him.

Not that the monkey seemed to mind. Though he did sound a bit startled.

"Oh! Oh, man," Goku groaned, laughter bubbling to the top of his voice. "I thought it was just hotel room doors you guys left open."

Still breathless and dazed, Gojyo nearly gave himself whiplash on the double-take. Wait. Was the runt implying--holy shit--just how long had Goku been watching them?

"Anyway," Goku continued blithely, grinning at them both, "Sanzo said you're cooking tonight. You want us to come back later?"

"Uh," Gojyo managed, sex-stupid and blindsided, and deeply impressed by how quickly Hakkai found his voice.

"If you don't mind," Hakkai murmured, calmly smiling over his shoulder at the two in the doorway. That they blocked the sight of them from the rest of the street sort of reconciled Gojyo to the situation. "Would you mind picking up a few ingredients while you're out?"

Sanzo snorted but didn't sound too put out. "We'll buy it if you'll fry it. Come on, monkey. Hakkai needs to disinfect his hands."

"Oh, _yeah_ ," Goku agreed, nodding devoutly, and Gojyo started looking around for something to throw.

Sanzo closed the door behind them when the two finally left, and that just left Hakkai and Gojyo, and Jeep waiting off in the other room until the humans finished their funny mating business. He sort of expected Hakkai to climb off him, put some distance between them and try to discuss things like rational adults; Hakkai was weird like that.

Instead the man bent down and kissed him, slow and sweet, more a thank-you than an invitation.

"So that was okay?" Gojyo had to ask when Hakkai let him up for air. It made Hakkai chuckle, but what the hell, he really wanted to know. If an occasional audience would make Hakkai happy, well, a happy Hakkai was in no way a negative thing in his book. And anyway, he didn't want to hear Sanzo telling him he was doing it wrong ever again, in _any_ lifetime. _Ever_.

"Yes," Hakkai said, lacing his hands behind Gojyo's neck again and dropping his head, their brows touching as Hakkai leaned into him. "That was perfect."


End file.
